Naruto: The Forest Mage
by VivaLaMaximo
Summary: After Naruto's home village is destroyed when he is an infant, he is taken in by a forest spirit and is taught a rare form of magic along with his family's own unique type of magic. With these newfound skills and a flying cat for a companion, Naruto will shake the magic world to it's core. Mokuton!Naruto, RedHaired!Naruto.


**Naruto: The Forest Mage**

**Prologue**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry them, at the same time she was cursing the dark guild that targeted them and by extension their home village. Their village was currently being razed and pillaged by the dark guild, Grimoire Heart. If Kushina was not currently running for her life and holding her precious baby boy in her arms she would've definitely shaked her fist at the sky and cursed their enemies. Currently she was not in a very good position, tears streamed down her face like waterfalls as her husband's corpse lay forgotten in the ruins of their former home. Minato Namikaze was an S-Class Mage nicknamed the 'Yellow Flash' due to his immense speed combined with his yellow hair and lightning magic. Kushina Uzumaki was also an S-Class mage however unlike her husband Minato, she didn't have an epithet, she specialized in her family's Sealing Magic and her own Chain Magic, she had red hair, violet eyes and a temper like a tempest.

Grimoire Heart had attacked the village in the dead of the night, hoping to catch her and her husband off guard and they succeeded. The first sign that warned them of the approaching enemy was the light sound of fighting. They foolishly thought it was a tavern brawl and brushed it off. Their village was notoriously rowdy after all. Then came the sound of screaming and the roar of a great fire. At that point she and Minato raced out of the house to see what the commotion was about and were shocked to find that their enemies had already found their safe house. The safe house they were holed up in was meant to be a last resort due to the fact that it was in Kushina's home village, Mulinello, and they didn't want to bring trouble to it. As soon as Minato saw the enemy he told Kushina to take their only son, Naruto, and run towards the hills. Kushina refused to do so until their friends, the Scarlets, rushed in to assist Minato, she then reluctantly took Naruto and took off, but not before sporting new magic-inflicted wounds received by running through the crossfire of a major battlle.

Kushina was currently nearing a dense forest hoping to lose her enemies. Suddenly her exhaustion and her wounds finally caught up to her and she finally collapsed. When she reached the border she stumbled and fell face down into the rich forest soil. At the moment that her body hit the ground, rain started to pour from the heavens, as if they were crying for her current plight. As soon as she regained some of her strength, Kushina got up on her knees, she looked at the bundle that contained her son and realized something. She was going to die just like her husband, she wouldn't be able to see him grow up, teach him her family's sealing magic, serve him his first bowl of ramen, she wouldn't be able to see him get married or have any cute grandchildren for her. She made her decision as she sobbed, suddenly several tattoos with whith swirl patterns appeared on her left arm, she pressed her fingers on each of them. In clouds of smoke three scrolls appeared out of her left arm.

"These will contain the guide to our family's sealing magic along with mine and your father's letters to you if Grimoire Heart found us. The third one will also contain our wills. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't live long enough for you to live with your parents, and I'm sure your father is too. Hopefully you cand find friends and a wife; eat healthy and don't eat too much ramen, be sure to sleep enough and live happily. These are most of the things your mother can say to you, I wish I could say much more but I can feel my life force draining and what I'm about to do is going to require the rest of my magic." said a heartbroken Kushina between broken sobs. She looked up to he sky and silently prayed for someone to look after her baby boy, Naruto.

She took a deep breath then lifted the shirt off of Naruto's stomach, enveloped her fingers with her magic and started to trace a seal on her son's bare stomach. The seal had the standard design of her family's seals, a spiral in the center of the seal surrounded by other seal markings. Kushina took the three scrolls and sealed them one-at-a-time into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

She then called out: "**Uzumaki Sealing Magic: Magic Sealing Method**!" and sealed the rest of her magic into the baby in a bright flash. Her lifeless corpse hit the ground with a smile on it's face, blissfully unaware of the figure watching her actions at the treeline.

-line break-

Hashirama was doing his daily patrol of his sacred forest when he sensed a spike in magic near the northern border, he immediately raced towards the area. Id anyone tried to attack his sacred forest that, above all else, he had to defend they would be in a world of trouble. It was his duty after all.

Hashirama arrived at the area of suspicion in a matter of minutes but what he saw shocked him. A red haired female human being was preparing to do some magic ritual on her child. He decided to wait and watch before acting, much like his own brother. It sounded like she was saying her and her husband's goodbyes to the child, which made sense especially when he saw the wounds littering her body and the fact that the husband was nowhere to be found. She started to inscribe a design on the boy's stomach and seal the scrolls she pulled out the seals on her arm and into the seals on her son's navel. He then watched as she sealed the rest of her magic into her offspring and then fall to the ground, dead. He stood, rooted on the spot, for quite a few moments, that was until he heard the sound of the infant crying. He looked down at it's tiny form in the rain and decided right there and then that it would raise it to become a good mage like the boy's mother.

_**Chapter End!**_


End file.
